This invention relates generally to seats having reclinable backrests, and more particularly it relates to a hinge mount assembly for motor vehicle seats wherein a fixed hinge mount is arranged at each lateral side of the seat component and a tiltable hinge mount is arranged to corresponding sides of the backrest. The two hinge mounts are coupled by a pivot axle whereby the mutual position of the two mounts is adjusted and arrested by means of wobble gears formed on or connected to the respective hinge mounts and being supported on the pivot axle in such a manner that one wobble gear is supported on an eccentric portion of the axle and the other wobble gear on a concentric section; each hinge mount together with the wobble gears are held together in axial direction by a bearing plate which is supported on another concentric section of the pivot axle and encloses together with an outer hinge mount, the inner hinge mount.
In conventional hinge mount assemblies of the abovedescribed type the bearing plate either does not overlap the end opening for the pivot axle at all or, if it does, it does so only insubstantially. Each hinge mount member is formed with an attachment arm for connection to the backrest or to the seat component. Since the thickness of the end portion defining the pivot opening of respective hinge mount members cannot be selected below a certain value determined by the desired strength of teeth of the wobble gear assembly and of the bearings supported on the pivot axle, each attachment arm of respective hinge mount members must have a corresponding wall thickness which meets the requirements of particular fastening conditions. In addition, the attachment arms of conventional hinge mounts are made of the same high quality material as that used for the hardened teeth in the pivot openings of the connecting ends of the hinge mount and consequently the manufacturing costs of the seat are increased.